Deception Wears Stilettos
by Soapy Harlequin
Summary: Ororo had a job to do and falling in love with a marked man wasn't one of them. Unfortunately, things do not go as planned.
1. Lies begets her

"Please have a seat."

"Thank you," Ororo Munroe said as she sat down after he pulled out her chair for her. She was surprised how comfortable the white leather seat was, and placed her purse on the floor next to her. Opening up her tan leather briefcase, she handed her interviewer her resume as well as letters of recommendation from various people of statue.

"Now let us begin with this interview, shall we?" Dr Henry McCory asked while walking around the modern glass desk to sit on the imposing swivel chair behind it. He took the papers she handed him, and skimmed the contents.

"Yes, please. I am eager to begin my new position as an instructor at Xavier Institute," Ororo replied as she crossed her legs. Her sculpted leg was now on display by the legs exposing, hip hugging beige skirt she wore that flared at the knees.

Hank chuckled deeply, taken aback by her forwardness. Most interviewers were meek, waiting on him to pick up their clues and nervous as hell. This one appeared collected and in control of not just herself but the interview itself. Interesting, quickly scribbled his thought on the legal pad next to him. "You don't think your jumping the gun a bit, so to speak?"

Smiling with pure confidence, "No, not at all. I know you will find my impressive resume more than adequate to begin teaching."

Charmed by her pretty smile and self-assurance, he replied. "We shall see." Hank shuffled her documents around and then pulled his reading glasses out of his breast pocket. His eyebrows rose in surprise when he read the signatures at the bottom of her recommendation. Tony Stark. But the next one he saw really had him shocked. Nick Fury. And Dr. Reeds Richards.

Taking off his glasses, Hank was not able to keep his astonishment from filtering across his face. "You have three powerful men recommending you for this job; may I ask how you've come to meet them?"

Grinning, "They aren't all _that _powerful," she teased. "They are men after all."

Hank chuckled but curiosity still gripped him and he refused to be swayed by her light teasing. He just couldn't fathom how she would have met them. All seemingly different men on paper but they had a common thread. They risked their lives for the sake of mankind. Daily. "They are men however these are three _leading_ men in their respective field."

"True but forgive me I see them as friends and not the title or clout they have. Nick is like an uncle to me," Ororo admitted. "He has been begging me to join S.H.I.E.L.D since I was 17 and I've know him since I was little girl. I did some work for him—officially—as a senior in high school. Nothing big… just a mail courier for him, and his top agents."

Nick wanted her for S.H.I.E.L.D? He glanced at her over the veil of his lashes, seeing her in a new light. Nick only wanted the best and only settled for the best so by default Ororo Munroe was the best. "Dr. Richards?" he asked while jotting down her connection to the influential executive director. He also made note of the apparent fondness she had for him as well as the possibility of her joining the X-Men. That would kill two birds with one stone. Scott was talking about recruiting another member since Rogue went rogue and Remy was…Remy.

"I was for a time interested in electrical engineering and there was no better man to learn from. He and my father are associates so Reed was gracious enough to take me under his tutelage for a summer. It did not last long when I came to realize how much math was involved and not to mention how utterly boring it was." She said laughing, "But the truth was I was way over my head. The minute Reed started talking I was lost."

"Mmm, it's definitely not easy," he agreed, "but Reed is cut from a different cloth" his respect for the other man coming through his voice. Hank knew Reed personally and they would often play virtual chess and discuss theoretical science together. The fact that Reed thought she would be a good fit for Xavier heavily influenced his opinion more so than the other two." And, last but certainty not least what about the affable Tony Stark?"

"I would do secretarial work for him sometimes when Pepper was on vacation or something." She said after a slight hesitation.

Hank noticed but chose not to comment. He also noticed how with the other two she had quite a bit to say but with Tony it was the opposite. There was a secret there, he knew it. Knowing Tony as he did and seeing what a beautiful young woman Ororo was there was no doubt in his that there had been more than just "work" between them. "All three gave you glowing references."

"They are as you said 'great men.'" Silence passed between them as the darker woman watched him read what she assumed to be her resume and jotting various things down. What could he be writing so seriously on that paper… Shuffling in her seat with nerves, Ororo tried to remain cool.

"You finish first of your class….cum lade at Princeton. Prestigious." He glanced up and his wide blue lips curled upwards, "I, myself, went to Harvard," he said with smugness. Hank never wanted to come across pretention but when he saw another person from an Ivy League school, he felt there was a possibility they might match him in intellect.

Cocking her head to the side and shaking her head in faux sadness. "What a pity, you wasted your money."

A thunderstruck look crossed his face before he busted out laughing and her laughter chimed in shortly thereafter. "I see those who go to Princeton are still delusional over Harvard superiority."

She chuckled, her eyes shining with mirth as she replied. "It is a shame such a great mind has fallen prey to the propaganda that Harvard tries so hard to push."

He chuckled and with his own eyes dancing, "Let us not forget whose hands hold your career in his hands, mmm?"

Ororo laughed and acted as if she was tipping her hats off to him. "Well played."

"Indeed." Getting back to the task at hand, Hank went over her resume in depth.

Despite sounding sure she would get the job, Ororo was nervous. Her whole life was leading up to this point and she couldn't help but wonder what she would do if she _wasn't _hired. Not once did failure ever seem a possibility until now. She knew that her resume and recommendations were above reproach. Her dedication to community service was exactly what Charles Xavier would want but what if she was _too _perfect_?_

Wanting to distract herself as he went over her qualifications, she took in the cucumber green of the wall and the white crown molding. Sighing softly, she tightened her hands in nerves. There was a single window that showed nothing but the immaculate lawn and trees in front of the school. There weren't any personal knick-knacks or anything so she assumed the office was probably only used for interviews or things of the like. There was a white bookcase lining one side of the room that ranged from 'Common Sense' to 'Harry Potter.'

"Well," Hank began and instantly captured her attention, "you have a bachelor in biology yet a master's in education. Tell me about that."

"There is nothing to tell really. I just studied two things I loved. I have always been very attuned to nature and it has been a dream of mine to rebuild an ecosystem."

"You don't dream small, do you?" He asked chuckling. The interview had only been going on for about thirty minutes or so and Hank found her genuinely interesting. She seemed like a person with a story to tell and would no doubt be able to bewitch the students but could she get them to retain the material and meet the grade?

"Never" she said vehemently, "If you want to accomplish anything in life one has to look at the bigger picture and not for what they perceive their limits are."

Respect had him looking at her in a new light, she talked a game. "I hope you can instill that in our students because a lot of students probably need to hear that."

"I will." She said it like a vow and Hank could do nothing but believe her.

"Why did you want to rebuild ecosystems of all things?"

"Earth has become a breeding ground for destruction and Mother Nature is slowly dying and to be honest it pains me to see what our world has become. Animals being forced from their home thus dying because men want to create shopping centers." Disgust rang clear in her tone and the passion she felt for nature could not be denied." I want to rectify that; to bring to life what man has left broken and barren."

"Mmmm. Why the master in teaching if you're so passionate about nature?" He asked genuinely interested in her response.

"Well, Dr. McCoy—"

"Hank, please," he interrupted.

Smiling, "-Hank, I love plants, life and every organism that habitats this planet of ours however I realize that if nature was going to thrive once more it has to start with the kids and that is what I wish to teach their eager minds."

"I don't know about eager…." He said jokingly which earned him a small laugh. He wrote something else down his paper.

"Maybe not eager but…willing to an extent."

"You have done a lot of volunteer work," he stated commenting on the various shelters and hospitals she had listed as references and the hours logged. "When did you find the time between your education and some sort of social life?" he made a quick note that majority of her hours logged was with a nonprofit organization- Stark Cares- under Stark Industries.

"I did because I wanted to help the world, Hank. Not just myself." She was winning him over; she could see it in his eyes. She was sure the letter from Reed didn't hurt either; she hid a smile behind a cough. She would have to send him an arrangement for cementing her soon to be position at Xavier's.

"Very nice." He wrote something else down, this time taking a bit more time since what he wrote was in length. "This position does offer you the possibility to live here as well, would you be taking us up on that?"

The question caught her by the surprise and she didn't have an answer readily available. Shit! Of course he would ask that. She wanted to smack herself in the head for her error. " I ah…" clearing her throat, "Excuse me. I have not given it much thought. I am open to the possibility."

He nodded. "It is no crime if you choose to drive to and from work and will not affect your chances of employment with us. If you do choose to do so there really is no down time. We randomly check on the students until lock down which is at 10 p.m for most of the student population excluding our juniors and seniors. We take shifts and alternate every couple of months."

"I understand that. Student's safety and well being must always be top priority."

"Our thoughts exactly Ms. Munroe."

"If I am to call you Hank than I insist you call me Ororo."

He smiled his agreement. "I want to stress to you the possibility of no free time. Teachers in the past have left us after a month once they realize what little social life they have outside of our walls. We pay great but there is a cost. We are a private school and most of our students are homeless and unwanted. We become their parents and we take that very seriously."

She nodded. She didn't need a social life. All the socializing she would need to do would be within the school. "I have no problem with that, I assure you. Like I stated before, I want to help anyway I can."

"Here at Xavier's we demand excellence but more importantly tolerance. Towards every man, woman, child and mutant regardless of dogma, race, gender and circumstance. Would you be able to uphold that?"

"Of course. I would not expect anything less."

Hank then went over compensation and benefits as well as handed her some papers he needed her to sign. He went over salary and behavior the school expected all of their teachers to uphold.

He was sure of it now, he liked her. They had one position opened and he had already seen a dozen or so of teachers. None had fit as well as he believed she would. If it was up to him, they would search no more. "On paper you seem perfect," he admitted.

"That's because I am perfect." She answered with a tilt to her full red glossy lips.

There was a sparkle in her blue eyes that caught the light and her whole lit up with her smile. He felt…besotted. Hank wasn't one to fall prey easily to women's wile but he couldn't help but be charmed by her arrogance and beautiful looks. In another time…if he looked differently….

"Perfection is the art of the gods. Are you a goddess?" He teasingly asked, slightly hoping she may think him charming as well.

Leaning forward as if to tell a naughty secret, "does it count if I was worshipped as one as a child?"

His startling look had his blue face appear comical. "You jest?"

Chuckling, "No. In a small village in Kenya, the people saw me as a goddess and would bless things in my name." Not to mention bring sacrifice and anything she wanted.

"Is that where your accent is from?"

This time it was she who was surprised, "I thought I had been here long enough to rid myself of any African accent."

"It is very faint but there. I have an acute hearing." He said while twitching his ear and was rewarded by her chuckle. "Base on the things we have discussed and the position you are applying for do you have any questions?"

"Yes. Just one. When do I start?"

He grinned, showing off his sharp canines. "Immediately if it were up to me but it is not. There are several process for this interview, my dear. I'm just the preliminary."

She kept a serene look on her face even though she wanted to frown. No one mentioned a second interview before. What the hell? "I have another question then, who is my second interviewer?"

"Logan."

She licked her lips at the name and uncrossed her legs. "And he is?"

"Our self defense instructor."

She nodded.

"Before I let you go Ms. Munroe I would like to be quite frank with you. This is a school for mutants. We have hundreds of impressionable, pubescent, angst ridden young minds who are not able to control themselves nor their powers. This job could be hazardous."

Flicking a wisp of hair that didn't end up in her French braid, she stared back meeting his gaze full on. "If you had not been able to tell before," she said motioning towards her eyes and hair, "But I am, also, a mutant so I understand what they are going through and I do not scare easy Hank."

Having been given permission of sorts to stare, Hank took a long look at her face. Lustrous blues eyes framed by thick sooty lashes and shocking white hair which was pulled back from her dazzling face by a thick plait down the middle of her head. And to top it all off was her rich dark skin which screamed 'touch me'.

"Yes, I noticed but I didn't want to be presumption. What do you think of the X-Men?" He had assumed she had been a mutant upon first glance but nowadays with hair dyes and eye contacts it could not have been certain.

Ororo played coy and kept her tone light. "Dr. Xavier notions of peace amongst humans and mutant are not without merits and valor."

"It is a lot to take in but well worth the effort. You should consider it. May I ask what your mutation is?"

"No." She laughed at the flummoxed look he had on his face. "I will tell you once I am hired."

His ringing laughter was a sound she would remember for times to come. "Let me walk you out and we will call you about the second interview."

"I will be waiting."

* * *

><p>As she walked out of the double doors of the mansion, Ororo held on tight to her briefcase and purse. She was tense. She knew Hank liked her and if it was up to him she would have the job. However, it wasn't up to him. Groaning in dismay, how would she tell her father? Going down the brick three steps, she stopped at the level ground. Her thoughts going to her future interview.<p>

She would have to go through Logan.

A chill went through her at the notion. Logan was a hard and very perceptive man. The cheeky arrogance and pretty looks wouldn't be enough to sway a man who didn't trust what he saw more than he could fly. And she could forget about wowing him with her intelligence. She sighed.

Ororo hadn't expected Logan to be part of the interviewing process. Damnit! How could they have missed that? He would complicate things and possibly keep her from getting hired if she didn't play this smart. She looked out and was blinded by the sun. Lifting her hands up, she blocked the sun as much as possible while still looking out. She had quite a walk in front of her and it was even more humid now than it was earlier this morning.

Remembering her shades in her purse, she perched it over her nose. With her eyes now shielded from the direct ray of sun she was now able to look directly out without squinting. Her world was tinted pink by the expensive _Oakley _but she didn't mind. She sighed at the thought of walking when she could easily fly but she had to keep her mutations under wraps until it suited her purpose.

Ororo looked down at her thin-heeled, striped beige and black stilettos with a hanging bow at the back and got ready for her feet to suffer. These shoes were beautiful and always earned her compliments on how amazing they made her legs look. They weren't the best for walking, however. Getting over her future pains, she began her trek.

"Need a lift?"

She didn't get far. She hadn't realized there was anyone else around, and she quickly turned her head to see who was leaving the mansion as well. "Are you offering?" she asked the man not too far off from her. He was coming down the steps, keys in one hand and a red and black flannel shirt in the other.

He was tall —no less than 6'1—broad shoulders and a head full of hair with twin peaks on either side of his head. She felt her stomach dip as she realize who he was.

Logan.

Although how she hadn't been able to tell by the deep rumble of his voice, she would never know. He was taller and wider than she believed; pictures hadn't done him justice. Had a lot more facial hair, also. A five o' clock shadow graced his square jaw which made him appear like a true Hollywood badass of the 60's.

In other words he was gorgeous. Not conventional so but in a I-can-kill-you-without-breaking-a-sweat-way. And damn it all if that wasn't sexy. She watched as he approached her, taking note of his power strides. There was a swagger to his step that couldn't be manufactured and a cockiness to his smirk that was lust infusing.

He wore a plain white wife beater and tight black jeans that hugged his powerful thighs and ass to perfection. She felt dizzy with the instant onslaught of lust rushing through her bloodstream. Thankfully, she had on her sunglasses or else he would have been able to read the lust in her eyes. Her father always had to scold her about expressive her eyes.

"I asked, didn't I?" He stopped about a foot or two away from her, his eyes trailing over her lethal curves. His gazed lingered on her smooth yard length legs. Fuck, legs were his weakness on women and the way the shoes emphasized them….He'd seen her leaving with Hank and when he caught sight of that onion booty he had to see if the front was nearly as attractive. It was... Whatever god was up there in the sky today, he gave him two thumbs up. His smirk widened.

He could hear the rapid beat of her heart—from her walk?- and smelled the delicious scent of her body. There was something different about her scent, he covertly sniffed in more. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly she smelled like. He recognized the sandalwood with a hint of shea butter...but there was something else.

He slowly looked her over this time when she didn't readily reply. Groaning internally, Logan thought about all the different position he could put her in with those killer shoes on. He wondered, if she was flexible…"Those shoes are a real looker but dey a death trap fer ya walk all the way down ta ya ride."

His poor use of grammar should have been appalling yet it suited him. She licked her lips, her limbs suddenly feeling heavy. She had felt his heated perusal on her body, especially her legs. Taking in a shaky breath, "I shall be fine, thank you."

Logan stared at the woman in the ridiculous high heels with legs up to her 'pits in surprise as she begun to walk further down the walkway with her head held high. It came off as regal. Like she was some kind of queen or shit. Most people—women; cause he sure as hell didn't offer dudes ride—would have said yes especially in this stifling New York heat.

He took a deep whiff again of her sandalwood and shea butter and something else—grass?—scent. The more he smelled it the more he liked it. It was unusual. It gave him a head rush; reminded him of being outside surrounded by big oak trees with lush green leaves. The further away she got, the more he wanted to stop her. He couldn't stop the asinine desire ridding him to keep her from leaving.

"Wats up yer ass?" he asked. Saying the first thing that came to mind and if he knew women—and he did—that comment would not fly. She would need to say something to 'put him in his place.'

Ororo was in midstride when his offending comment reached her ears and she stopped, eyes widening in surprise. She knew he had no etiquette but this was astounding. "Excuse me?"She whirled around, her braid lightly hitting her face.

He shrugged one big shoulder, his golden brown eyes staring past her designer shades. He jogged lightly to her yet still kept a proper amount of space between them so he wouldn't have to yell. "Ya can't hear princess?"

Pursing her lips together in irritation, her longs legs quickly eat up the short distance that stood between them. "Forgive me for not wanting to get in a car with a man I have never met before. I do not know about you but I like breathing and not ending up in some nut job's freezer because I took him up on an offer for a 'lift.'" She jabbed into his chest with her index finger, his flesh firm beneath her touch.

He chuckled, his eyes gleaming with humor for being right about her. He caught her hand mid jab and her lips formed in o in surprise. Her hand was extremely soft within his own and small. With barely exerting any force he would have been able to break it. She was so close that if he tilted his head down, he would be able to press a kiss to her lips.

Was his eyes glowing or was it her? They seem to burn molten gold as he pierced her with his stare. She felt rooted to the spot, waiting for him to do something. Anything. When nothing happened except her stomaching tightening more and wetness easing from her core, she pulled her finger from his loose hold.

She took three steps back wanting space between them. Whoa, she thought, eyes wide. She knew the chemistry between them would be intense but not nearly so much so. Tingles were still running up and down her spin from his light touch on her skin. What would happen when he kissed her? Tease her silken flesh with his strong hands? The wanton thoughts had her knees buckling and it was only from sheer will that had her not falling towards on ground in embarrassment.

Logan blinked slowly, still feeling caught up in their staring match. He wished she didn't have her glasses on, he'd love to see her eyes. But even with them on, the look they shared went past it. She was aroused. There was no denying the aroma and how all he wanted to do was breath her in. It seemed…like an addiction.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He chided himself as he shook his head free of his crazy thought. He didn't know the board and damn sure wasn't addicted to her. He just needed to get laid; it's been a couple of months since he was between a pair of tightly wound legs.

Wanting to distract himself from the crazy way he was reacting to her odor, he looked her over for the third time. Really taking note of her attire and how expansive everything looked on her. She screamed money and lots of it.

The elbow length black shirt she wore was made of a sheer material that showed off the flatness of her stomach and roundness of her tits. There were ruffles around the elbow and bottom of her shirt. He bit back the growl in lust, reacting to her looks and her. She looked so feminine with her tight beige skirt with the ruffle around her knees to the black bracelet that adorned her left wrist.

He went back to her chest, trying to determine what cup size she wore. She was busty, probably a double D. No less than a full D. Her nipples were erect and conceit had him puffing out his chest in pride. He got her hot and if he had hit his way he wanted to get her a lot hotter. Licking his lips, he ached for a taste of her nipples. Closing his eyes briefly, he tired to imagine what her nipples would look like. Would they be small or big and puffy?

Pulling his head from the cloud, Logan was surprise from his sudden interest in sex again after months of being disinterested. And how he really wanted to bang the hell out of her until she couldn't walk without remembering him in her pussy. "Actually, it's a motorcycle darlin.'"

For a minute, she gaped at him not remembering what he was talking about. She was still reeling from the way he looked at her and from the obvious tent in his jeans. Bristling at the look he threw at her, she snorted as the last thing that was said came back to her. "Even more reason not to take you up on your offer."

"Yer sure, darlin'?" he asked, his voice seeming to deepen as he took a step towards her. He was asking her for something else, his voice reminding her of wine and heady loving making.

No. She wasn't. She wanted to take him up on his offer, wanted to so badly. But there was a plan, and she had to stick to it. Her glossy lips parted half an inch and she was looking so intently into his brandy colored eyes that she realized when they dipped to her mouth.

Her fragrance….Logan didn't know who this dime was but she fucking with his head. He was willing to drown in the smell of her in assurance it would stay with him. She smelled so fucking good. If anything, it spurred on his lust and had his balls aching for release. Blood was leaving his head faster than he could think and filling his cock with tremendous speed. He couldn't remember springing an erection so quickly with in the past couple of years. His hand begun to itch to hold her shapely body to his and to steal her breath with his mouth.

A shiver went through her and with shaky hands she removed her shades. She wanted to look at him unfettered by her glasses. She wanted to ask him if he was feeling what she was but didn't dare give voice to her questions.

"I have no desire to die." Her words lacked resolve and they both knew it.

He growled softly, his eyes leaving those luscious lips to stare into her now uncovered eyes. Blue fucking eyes in a face that should be gracing magazines and movies. Or at the very least porn movies. But the good porns, the ones where there was a set and people who actually got paid well. He'd be willing to catch a couple billion viruses for her.

Logan wanted to wince she was so damn beautiful. Almost, too beautiful. High cheekbones with a slight blush to them, cattish eyes, small slightly upturned nose and juicy lips. Both sets, he was sure. Oh yeah, she was a walking breathing wet dream. Fuck, if he didn't get harder.

She took a step back at the sound of his growl, the sound breaking through the haze that was her desire filled brain. Was it a good thing? Ororo wondered as she continued to stare at him wide eyes. Not wanting to appear frightened yet not sure what she should be feeling other than the obvious lust. She took another step back, the briefcase and purse suddenly seeming to heavy to hold.

"Ya don't want ta feel somethin' powerful between yer thighs?" he asked his voice was gruff with lust and a wolfish smile on his fabulous mouth. He took a step closer. One more step and there would be an inch of space between them.

His words had a blush spreading amongst her cheeks and stole any reply she could think of in the next second.

He grinned more, finding her cute. Her excitement was mounting and he knew her sex was gushing.

After recovering from his comment, she allowed a haughty sneer to grace her lips. "I would love to," she admitted while turning to walk away with more sway in her hips than was needed. "Just not from you."

She heard his roaring laughter and strutted as if the paved walkway was a catwalk.

Ororo waited until she was in her car and miles away from the mansion before she made a call.

"I made contact."

"Excellent."

* * *

><p><strong>21 years ago<strong>

"_My lord, I have found the diary that Destiny writes of you." _

"_Excellent. Hand it over." _

_Dr. Nathaniel Essex reclined back in his seat as he quickly read the words that were penned by a now blind woman over a century ago. When words of her dairies had begun to surface, he had been determined to get his hands on it. _

'_A little girl of dark skin, white hair and eyes bluer than blue will be left homeless in a terrorist attack in Kenya. Her powers will be second to none as the will of her body commands nature. She will be cut from the cloth of an omega, her potential limitless. Mix that with a weapon of 10 times the degree and a new species shall form. ' _

_Nathaniel stood up with a concentrated look on his eerily mutated pale face as he crossed is hands behind his back. He begun to pace as his mind churned over what he read. His wide black lips widened into a sneer, showing off pointy teeth. His small red eyes seemed to burn with intense light as he figured out the predictive words._

"_Get Dr__. __Abraham Cornelius__ on the phone. Now." Going to what he commonly referred to as 'super computer', he typed in short commands, and the 62-inch screen showed a satellite view of Kenya, Africa. _

"_My lord it is two hundred hours..."_

_Shrewd eyes look closely at the screen trying to decipher where this child with "limitless" power would be found. "Computer, find records of all children of the female sex born within the past five years with white hair and blue eyes in the world." And then turning, he fixated angry red eyes towards his subordinate. He let his hand fly and burst of energy knocked back one of his inferior clones of Scott Summers. "I did not ask for the time. Get the doctor on the line if you wish to draw breath within the next three seconds." _

_He shook his head at being so kind at letting a failed experiment live but he had a fondness for Scott Summers that he himself did not understand and could not bring himself to destroy an aged version of the boy he watched closely. _

"_Line one, my lord." _

"_Dr. Robert Windsor. I hope you have a good reason for waking me at this ungodly hour." _

_Eyebrows drawn together so tight that they touched the red diamond that was imprinted in the middle of his eyes. How dare an inferior species speak to him in such of a manner. His tone was clipped as he responded. "I need no reason human other than I wish it."_

_There was a tense silence as the other doctor said nothing. Unease had Cornelius rubbing the back of his neck as he clenched the phone hard. Perhaps, the idea of experimenting on mutants should have been done with a better bedfellow but there was no one more learned in genetics then the scary doctor who had a odd way of speech. Clearing his throat, "how may I be of assistance?_

"_That is more like it Dr. Cornelius. Tell me more about Weapon X. Have you gotten him back into custody?" _

_Clearing his throat once more, "Err no. He evades our every attempt with ferocity of a beast. And everyone we send after him proves to be of no match to him. I fear short of getting him back we won't be able to duplicate another perfect supersoilder."_

_Nathaniel rolled his eyes at the stupidity of S.H.I.E.L.D. and their ignorant scientists. They only saw Weapon X as a machine to win wars against countries versus the true implication. Weapon X was the perfect Alpha mutant…but Nathan wanted more. He wanted to create __**the**__ ultimate evolution of mutant. _

"_Have you tried gathering his DNA? Do you not have any leftover before he torched the place with his escape?"_

"_No. We had foolishly believed we would be able to contain him as well as the others. We didn't have any back up blood samples from him. "_

"_That will be all." He said before releasing the call. "Worthless human!" he yelled as he thumped his hand hard against his desk. Had it been made of wood instead of the strongest steel, it would have shattered with his rage. _

_How they manage to screw up what he gave to them on a gold platter was unbeknownst to them. How could they __**not**__ have DNA samples from the test subject? Any idiot knew to have the sense to have more than one of everything when experimenting. Shaking his head in disgust, he sat back in the chair. Threading his hands together, he rested his chin on his hands. Thinking. _

"_Match found," stated the robotic female voice, "Ororo Munroe. Age three. Daughter of David and N'Dare Monroe. She is a descent of African princesses whom have been licked to witchcraft and sorcery."_

_Seconds went by as he digest the info, his brain still coming up with what to do with it._

"_Get on the phone Amahl Farouk," he demanded of his experiment. There was a mad scramble as the failed experiment went to do just that. "…it is time to call in his debt to me."_

_An evil smile began to bloom on his face as he formulated a plan. Yes, he was about to orchestrate a new species of mutants. _

_It was a good thing Dr. Nathaniel Essex or Mister Sinister- as he would be known as -was a __**very **__patient man. _

TBC


	2. Ego

AN: I'll try to update 'Forced' something next month but no promise! The words used are rather vulgar and there is cursing so if that offends…you don't want to read this. Happy reading

"She will be a perfect addition to the staff and the team—assuming Fury is right about her."

Scott Summers nodded as he went over Hank's personal notes of the interview. "Did her references check out? All of them?" He asked suspiciously, no way could they _all_ check out.

"Yes," Hank said still surprised over who the young woman knew. Who was she?"I spoke to them personally except for Tony Stark but I did get Pepper."

The leader of the X-Men was quiet as he went over the additional papers, and sighed while leaning back in his chair. "She cleared the background check. And every place of employment and volunteer organizations has verified her." Scratching his chin, Scott couldn't help but be wary. She just seemed too perfect. Like she was made for this job.

"I figured they would Scott. She came off as a very poised, eager, and truthful woman." And attractive. Very attractive. If he hadn't been blue all over, he knew he would be blushing with his former pale complexion. She was the type of woman he would love to ask for a date….but what would be the likelihood of her saying yes to a brute like him?

Sighing once more, Scott made a note to take a day off sometime within the century. He was overworked and he had more problems than he had solutions. Rotating his shoulders from the intangible burden, he sighed heavily. "I appreciate you conducting the interview as well as running the school for me while I was with Charles in Genosha."

Hank shrugged a massive shoulder while adjusting his wireframe glass on his face. "Twas nothing, friend. Although your wife did not appreciate being slighted."

Scott groaned at the mention of his still pissed off wife. "I know. She has refused to speak with me and banned me from our room but it was hardly a slight!"He sighed. At this rate he would need an inhaler. He chuckled at his thought before frowning. "I had to have the best interest of the school in mind."

Hank laughed at the sour look on his friend's face. Yep, this was even more reason to stay single as far as he was concerned. Women were beautiful creatures and could provide comfort for a man's soul however their anger bars none. "It was not wise to upset one of the strongest telepath in the world."

"Tough." Scott said with a square jaw, his wife would need to learn he wasn't swayed by her emotional outburst—at least when it came to the good of the school and the X-men. Standing up to his impressive height, "It almost seems pointless to go through the hiring process since she came highly recommended by people we know and trust."

"My thoughts exactly."

"But I must admit I am wary."

"Oh?"

"When something is too good to be true it usually means trouble for us."

"Well fearless leader," Hank begun while getting up and putting on his lab coat over his tailored made dress shirt. "Hopefully Logan can put your mind at ease."

Legs, legs and legs was all Logan could see as he walked to the foyer where he was supposed to meet the latest hopeful. Her back was to him, she was looking through the wide French window that showed the back of the school. Looking up he saw the smoothness of her back that was exposed. The closer he came, the more her unique scent drifted to his nose. She smelled better than he remembered, for the past week he hadn't been able to think of little else but the woman with the never-ending legs and a scent that instantly conjured a boner.

For the past week, he'd been masturbating like crazy. His lotion covered hand was a pale comparison to the paradise he knew he could find betwixt her thighs. The hairs on his body stood up as his eyes zeroes in on her ass. What he could do with an ass like that. Touch it, rub it down and then spank it as he sink into her wet pussy…his eyes following the quivering of her ample flesh from his hit.

Immediately, his body was on edge being this close to her and he couldn't remember the last time he reacted to anyone so strongly. Other than an enemy….Shoving aside his misgivings, he let his heavy boots make a sound as they landed on the tile floor with each footsteps.

Showtime.

Hearing a sound behind her, Ororo turned around. Agitated at having been kept waiting so long, she leveled a look on the rough looking man with a scowl benefiting the man before her. "You are late."

Instead of being put of being repentant for his blatant tardiness, he smirked. Feeling flush from the cockiness he exuded, she pressed a hand to her hip. He was just as daddy told her. Rude and no respect for anyone…so why didn't that turn her off?

Was she really that beautiful? Logan wondered as he silently took in her ethereal splendor. His eyes greedily roved over her lithe body wearing a white, form fitting above the knee white halter dress. Her lips were as red as the strappy heels she wore with gold buckles. Once more, he couldn't help but picture fucking her with those shoes on. He groaned as he felt his blood burn and rush down to his groin. Fuck, Scott would have his ass if he knew he had an erection around a potential teacher.

Lust had his words sounding rough, "I don' abide by no damn time."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the slim gold watch that adorned her wrist, "I have been waiting for twenty minutes."

He shrugged, "Not my problem doll."

Pursing her lips together to keep from saying anything that could cost her the job. "I have a name and doll is not it." Mentally, she counted to ten. She couldn't let him get to her before she even got the job! "Hank told me you would be showing me the grounds?"

"Somethin' like dat," he agreed as he began walking. "C'mon." The way she squeezed her lips had him wondering how her full, glossy red lips would look stretched around his cock. Chocking back the groan, he shifted his pants to ebb some pressure off his stiff penis.

Ororo held on her to red clutch tightly as she followed him, her eyes strayed to his backside outlined by his tight jeans. She wanted to swoon at the sight of his buns encased into black denim. She wet her upper lip with the tip of her tongue as she caught sight of his bulging biceps. This time instead of a white beater, he wore a plan black muscle tee shirt that left no doubt to the shape of his body.

Logan grinned as he purposely slowed his gait so she could take it in. Male pride had his chest sticking out more than it ought to. There was something primal about a sexy woman checking him out as well perfuming the air with her interest.

"Dis tha game room," he said after ushering her into a wide room with a pool table, a huge flat screen TV with several game consoles hooked up to it. "This is 1 of 4. Each grade has their own game room."

"Nice." She said walking further and touching the felt on the pool table and taking note of the foosball table. "Is there a way reason why each grade of their own common room?"

Logan shrugged, never giving it much thought. He's been here for five years and all the amenities the mansion had had became the norm. "Shit, if I know. Never ask." He motioned to the way she took interest in billiard. "Do ya play?"

Turning, she leaned against the table, "I have been known to knock back a couple of balls." She smiled, cheekily.

His dick throbbed and he internally berated his stupid tool for not wanting to come out and play when he had found an adequate woman to slack his desire in. Instead, it couldn't have been more disinterested if it was an old woman before him with saggy tits or a dude. "I bet ya can do more than dat, darlin'"

She flashed him her pearly whites which promised sin. "Do you play?" She purposely let her hands wander over the dark wood of the table, her eyes on his as he followed her movement. His deep eyes kept her enthralled in its mixture of brown and gold and her stomach clenched.

"I ain't bad."

An underestimate. He was known for cleaning out men's pocket at Harry's in a game of billiard. "I would not be averse to beating you in a game."

Wolfishly, he grinned. His enlarged canines gleaming in the overhead light, "I only play when I get somethin' outta of it."

Smiling back, "I am sure I can make playing worthwhile for you…." She felt mindless with feminine power as his eyes seemed to swallow her whole. Her heart thundered in her ears as she saw his expression change from flirty to something that was all consuming. She gulped as she realized she wasn't just toying with the man but the animal itself.

Her enslaving scent was now tinged with her excitement and it all but brought him to his knees. An animalistic desire to pounce on her and take her against that very table had him seeing red. Sucking in a breath, he turned from her and forced his mind to remember this was an interview for a job not his dick. Clearing his throat, "Let me show ya tha cafeteria."

She nodded and felt wobbly on her heels after the sexually charge moment. After seeing the library, the ballroom -where all the school's dances as well as official parties took place- he walked her through the student's dorm as well as the teachers.

"Dere are other rooms but those are the important ones," he explained after showing her the day room where the more artistic freaks hung out. "There are cameras everywhere. And someone is always manning the camera terminal."

"Make sense. The teenagers to adult ratio must be staggering."

"Chuck tries to have an adult supervises every room but sometime dat aint possible."

"Do you ever supervises?" she asked, interested in his response. She couldn't see Logan looked after kids but who would have thought he would have stayed at the mansion for as long as he did either.

"Nah. Dat shit aint fer me. I'm too old ta be babysittin' freaks."

He opened the door for her and she walked outside and was awed by the vast garden and trees. "I highly doubt those kids like being called freak."

"Let dem come kick my ass. I'd like da laugh."

She rolled her eyes and grinned when she spotted a Greenhouse not too far off. "Does anyone use that?" She asked pointing to it.

Logan followed her pointing finger and shook his head no. "Not as far as I know."

"Well I would love to use it. My father had a Greenhouse built for me when I was young and plants grow so well in there."

Hank had told him she was some tree hugging groupie and looking at her clearly overjoyed face at seeing a Greenhouse, he wasn't lying. Logan turned questing eyes on her, searching her face for an answer to the puzzle.

"Why do ya wanna work here of all places?"

"Why not?"

He scoffed, not liking her answering his question with one of her own. "With a resume like yours, ya could have your pick of schools. Why here?"

She had expected this question, just not from Logan. Pausing purposefully to make it look like she was thinking about it. "I want to help people like me. Teach and show them despite being different they can make it."

Sounded like bullshit to Logan but her scent stayed the same…could she be for real? "Ya a role model or somethin'?"

Smiling, "Or something." She walked a bit further out, bending to smell the rose bush. Outside was stunning with its lush grass, flowers adorning the patio. "What?" She asked perplex at the sudden searing way he was looking at her when she turned back to him.

The distrustful X-Men didn't smell anything off about her but something in his gut was telling him something wasn't right about the picture she was presenting. "Ya weren' surprise ta see me, why?"

"Was I suppose to be surprise?"Ororo breathed easy, this she could answer. The way he was looking at her had her fearing he knew the truth. "Hank told me that I would be interviewed by Logan next."

"But how did ya know _I_ was Logan?" Logan took note of every reaction and waited to smell a lie off of her.

Eyes don't fail me now, she said to herself before squarely into his despite wanting to squirm and turn away. "It was not very hard to figure out, Logan."

"Why weren't ya surprise?" He asked again, his tone hard and demanding an answer.

"I did my research. You _are_a public figure." Closing the short distance that was between them, she reached out and touched the points of his hair. "Your hair is pretty distinguishing Wolverine, I would be a fool not to know who you are."

Logan usually didn't like people touching his hair. Didn't like people touching him unless he initiated contact. Usually. However she was becoming the expectation as she gently combed her fingers through his untamed hair.

Ororo took a step closer; there was only an inch of space between them now. She became emboldened as he didn't say anything. In fact, it seemed like he leaned closer. "You have lovely hair; it is not as coarse as I would have thought."

He snorted and moved his head away from her hand. Disappointment crossed her face and he mirrored her sentiments. He couldn't remember the last time a lovely woman with the scent of a vixen touched his hair tenderly. "Lovely hair's fer pussies"

She smirked, "I guess that makes you a..." She could still feel his hair in her hands, and it wasn't hard to imagine her locked in a heady embrace with him, their lips fused together while her hands found purchase in his hair.

He laughed and gripped her elbow lightly leading her down a different path. "Dat's da pool. There's two. That one," he said pointing to the one enclosed "is heated and the other one is just regular."

She nodded, her elbow tingling from his touch. She wanted to ask him to touch her again but other place. Like the hard tipped of her breasts or the wetness that gathered in her silk thong. "I would hate to see the bank statement for how much it cost to run this place."

"Ya an' me both darlin'. " They walked in silence before they stood in front of a small forest.

"Should you not be asking me questions? Trying to gauge my response?"

"Blue already did dat." He shrugged his shoulders. His smoldering bourbon eyes holding her captivate. "I'm da lowly tour guide."

Her smile was strained with disbelief."I am sure you are more than just a tour guide"

"Wat makes ya think dat, darlin'?" Logan couldn't remember her name. To be truthful he hadn't really listened when Hank told him, he thought of her as 'Legs' and saw her name to be irreverent. However, now he regretted not knowing. He was sure her name was as magnificent as the package she made up.

She tilted her head to the side, this time eyeing him. She knew everything about him—on paper but one thing she could never grasp was what made him tick. Her father said he was a ruthless animal, a killer. That everything in him was ruled by his animalistic desire, but she didn't believe that. Not after meeting him.

"Instinct," she replied simply. "What is in there?"

It's funny she said 'instinct' because he had one that he knew she would find favorable. That is if the pheromones she was giving off was anything to go by. He smirked. "Do ya always listen ta yer instinct?"

Tilting her head in contemplation, Ororo nodded slowly after a bit. "It has not led me astray yet." If it wasn't for her instinct she would have never snuck away from home to go to a party that Tony Stark threw. And met Thor. Her girlhood crush. "You?"

Turning away so he could face the small forest instead of her, he shoved his hands in his pockets. Yep, he's listened to his instinct and got burned a couple of times because of it. "Once or twice."

"Care to elaborate?" She could hear a story behind his short response. His whole demeanor had changed and not for the better.

"No." He barked. The scowl on his face returned harder than it had been before. "Ain't none 'o yer business."

Verbally slapped, she pursed her lips together and squared her shoulder. Hurt at his response. Ass, she thought while looking at him from the side of her eyes.

Pissed off and he blamed her for his sour mood. "This pony show is done. Charles will get back to ya."

"Bbut-!" He was already walking away his footsteps erringly quiet on the grass. What the hell?

* * *

><p>She wore a purple corset with strings in the middle to connect the two half's. Teasingly the side of her bosom and the rich dark skin between her cleavages was on the display by her top. Her midriff was bare showing the toned, taut stomach. The matching purple skirt stopped a couple of inches above mid thigh. And to top off her look, she wore black boots with heels high enough it should be illegal.<p>

Looking into her full-length mirror, Ororo turned around wanting to make sure she looked perfect at every angle. Tonight, she had a wolverine to snag. She smiled while applying lip-gloss to her lips and a fresh coat of mascara to her lashes.

A short knock came at her door before it was opened to reveal her adoptive father.

"What do you think? Shall I do?" She turned in front of him, her eyes dancing with merry.

Critical red eyes looked over her sexy curves with disinterest. "Just do not be over the top tonight daughter. You must let him lead or –"

"Father," she said cutting him off while rolling her eyes. "Fear not. I have been preparing to do this since I was 9. I know what I am doing." She for one disagreed with the way her father wanted to engage Logan. Yes, he was a primal man and no doubt lived by the law of jungle but she was certain he didn't want an outright subservient woman either.

He nodded his head and had she been raised by anyone else, Mister Sinister would have doubted her competence however that was not the case. "Tomorrow you met with Xavier?"

"Next week," she corrected and for a minute the confidence she portrayed faltered. "He will want to read my mind."

"I know. Do not worry about that. I shall take care of that small problem. Just make sure you succeed tonight."

"What if…what if he doesn't fall for me?" She asked him as he turned to leave her room.

His red eyes blazed with a passion, "that is simply not possible, daughter." Mr. Sinister walked further into the child's room he raised from the age of nine. Looking into her beautiful face, he could not deny that he did have affection for her however nothing would get in the way of evolution. Nothing.

He tipped her chin up to met his gaze, "You are his perfect mate. And what your DNA did not give you, I perfected. That animal will not be able to do anything but want to be with you."

* * *

><p>Ororo pushed open the run down looking door leading to the infamous Harrys' . The first thing that greeted her was smoke; it was so thick it covered the entire seedy bar in a fog. Stepping further into the room, she spotted the bar and made a beeline for it. She would definitely need some liquid courage if she had to wait around hoping for Logan to show.<p>

"Vodak. On the rocks. Make it a double. And I want the good stuff." She told the bartending who at the moment was wiping down the seen better wood of the bar. The burly man nodded his head and went about making her order.

Removing her leather jacket, she placed it on the space next to her. Looking outward, she took in the jukebox in the far right playing bluegrass, the billiard table in the middle where a small crowd gathered. Other than that the patron where littered around the small round tables that decorated the place with matching chairs. There was even a several couples square dancing on the small dance floor.

"There you go lil' lady."

Turning back around, she smiled her thanks and took out a twenty she had in her chest. "Open a tab, will you? And keep the change."

Surprise crossed the other's man face but it didn't stop him from quickly snatching up the twenty before she changed her mind. "No problem," he tipped his hat off to her and went to tend other people.

Taking a healthy swallow of the alcoholic beverage, she shuddered as the burn ignited her insides. Already feeling at ease, she turned once more to survey the crowd. Where are you, Logan? She knew he came here often, easily five to six times a week. Then again if he was on a mission, he wouldn't be here….she sighed. Was this a wasted trip?

"Ain't that a bit much for you, darlin'?"

Bingo. She hid a smile behind her glass and purposely took a long drink from her glass. Emptying it. The burn was quick as it rushed through her throat and chest. She shivered slightly and exhaled loudly. "What do you think?"

Logan who had been towards the end of the bar had spotted her the minute she entered wearing a sexy purple get up that had his dick on high alert. Hell, just smelling her had his cock weeping. He took a seat, two stools down from hers. "I think it means the lady needs another drink." He tapped his fingers twice and titled his head to Ororo.

Quickly, the bartender handed her another vodka and got him a beer.

"Forgot my name so soon?" she teased as she turned towards him. He wore a black Stetson on his head and flannel shirt buttoned all the way save for the first two buttons. She was sorry to see him covered up. She rather him in as a little to nothing as possible.

He grinned, not at all ashamed as he rubbed the perspiring bottle's neck. "Ya didn't have tha decency ta give it."

Sipping at her drink, she moved to the stool directly next to him. "You did not have the decency to ask and not mention that my name was on resume and all the papers associated with me."

Looking through the side of his eyes he saw how her blue eyes seem to glitter in the darken bar. They stood out like twin glow in the dark gems. "Well im askin'."

Not all offended with him not knowing her name, she flipped her hair to the side. Teasingly, she took his beer from him and took a swig. Licking the remnants off her lips, Ick, she hated beer. She much preferred wine. White. "Will you remember it this time?"

Logan's balls felt heavy after watching her display. Was it as erotic as he thought it was or was he just seriously horny and in need of pussy yesterday? Shifting in his seat, "After dat show darlin'? I'll remember. Boy Scout's honor."

She laughed. "You were never a Boy Scout." She took even more of his beer, shivering slightly. She could taste him and that sent her palette ablaze. Logan's taste infused itself within and tightened her loins. She bit her lips as her nipples got incredibly hard beneath her top.

He shrugged, grinning. Was he actually having a good time? What the fuck? Would it start snowing now in the stifling heat outside? He wished she didn't smell as good as she did and that he didn't react as strongly to it. What was it about her? "Semantics."

Giggling, she shook her head at his word. Tilting her head to the side, she replied. "A girl could get offended you did not remember it from the interview. Not very professional. "

"I ain't professional."

She laughed, could one expect anything more from this man? "As you have shown." Ororo felt alive as he looked at her, his eyes sparking with desire. She could feel her body answering to his sexual energy. Her panties were becoming damp. Licking her lips, she shivered. She wanted him.

Inhaling even deeper, her lust fueled his although he would be hard pressed to say who started what. Logan's skin felt tight as her scent permeated ever cell in his body even more so than usual. It made him edgy. All he could think about was going feral—not that he had much of an option when that happened—and just taking her. Preferably hard and fast. And from the back.

Swallowing though his primal thoughts, "plan on givin' my drink back, darlin'?" In truth, he wanted her to have it. To put her lips around the rim again and suck. Hard. He groaned.

His voice sounded as rough sandpaper but she preened hearing it. She was affecting him. "Oh this?" She asked innocently while holding it up and then while lowering her gaze, she stuck her tongue out and licked the rim. "Now it should taste better," she said while handing it to him.

"Fuck me," he said loudly as his cock pulsed in his pants. It pushed against the zipper of his pants aching to find the sweetest spot of hers. He felt a touch of vertigo as he experience sensory overload because of her. Growling softly, he took it from her and downed it.

He could taste her. And lost it.

Before she could so much as let out a girlish scream, she was tackled into the nearest wall by the bar and his mouth covering hers. His mouth was hot and possessive as he stole her breath and her very thought. Ororo brought her hands up and tossed his hat to the floor so she could delve her hands into his hair. The heat between her thighs intensified when he sucked her tongue in his mouth.

She tasted fucking amazing! Like nothing he ever had, she tasted of rain as it started to fall, dusk, and moonlight. His erection throbbed in his jean and he rubbed himself against her. Groaning as a spike of pleasure washed over him. He feasted on her mouth, wanting more of her as his tongue swirled in her.

Ororo moaned as pleasure peak and throbbed and went straight to her clit. Her nipples ached to be touch and she wanted him to. Desperately. Wanted to compare and contrast his hands touching them versus her own. Pulling away so she could breath from the all consuming kiss, she opened her daze eyes to find his staring at her.

"Yer a witch or somethin'?" Nothing else could explain the way he felt with being around her. How did he go from thinking he might have erectile dysfunction to with mere seconds around her wanting to sink into her warm and wet depth.

"No." She answered truthfully before meshing their mouth together. This time it was she that plundered with aplomb that had his knees buckling. She explored his mouth, her tongue expertly stroking the roof of his mouth and his elongated teeth.

"So sweet," he murmured as he fisted his hand in her long white hair. Lust and desire raged in him and wanting her became as essential as air. Her hips moved against him and he placed a hand on her hip, to still their movement.

"Touch me," she begged. Not caring that she was humping him in public for the world to see if they wanted to. She just_ needed_.

Releasing her hair, his hand trailed softly across her shoulder and arm leaving goosebumps in its wake. Softly his fingers caressed the top of her breast causing a shiver to pass through her slender frame. "Do ya know how fuckin' sexy ya look?"

She mewled and wiggled against him more. Her lids fluttered over her eyes as he squeezed her breast.

"Do ya?" he asked, demanding to know as he kissed her hard. His sharp teeth nipped at her bottom lip and the sound she released had him doing it again.

"Tell me then fuck me." Her sky blue eyes stared into his as she made her demands. Daring him to do anything but what she asked for. Squirming in her clothes, they felt way to constricting on her heated skin.

Her bold words were like cold water over him and he tore himself away from her.

"What?" she tried to pull him back to her but he evaded her touch. His chest heaved up and down and he cursed while roughly shoving his hands through his hair.

"I ain't doin' dis wit ya."

She repeated her earlier question, confused.

Turning away from her, Logan was antsy to get out of here even as his body desperately wanted to do as she so sweetly demanded. Even now he could hear those hot words in his ear. He groaned. He was such a pussy.

"I don't sleep wit coworkers."

She quickly responded as his words sunk into her brain. "I am not your coworker."

"Yet." He replied.

"You do not know that."

"Yer perfect fer this job, and Charles is gonna give ya an offer. He would be stupid not to." He had spoken with Charles a couple of hours after he left her. He had told the man nothing was amiss with her scent. However, he advised him of his gut feeling about something not being quite right but not enough that he wouldn't hire her.

"But-"

"I don't sleep wit coworkers. More trouble than its worth."


End file.
